His Amortentia
by Gabriele Kazlauskaite
Summary: The Gryffindor Chasers experiment with a special potion.


"Ahh Katie why me?!" Hermione coughed as Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson sprayed her with a potion inside a makeshift perfume bottle.

"Because! You're the_ perfect _person for this experiment of ours!" Katie smiled before spraying her again.

'What even is this?!" Hermione smelled herself.

"Well, what do you smell?" Angelina raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Well I smell old books and parchment, hmm maybe an old homey smell? I can't pinpoint it and there's one more..." Hermione thought for a moment. "Wait... This...This is Amortentia!" She accused them as they held completely innocent faces.

"We only learned to brew it. It doesn't mean it is~" Katie batted her eyelashes dramatically to feign innocence.

"Fine. But why me? We aren't really friends." Hermione asked the two girls.

"Well, we can't ask Alicia, she's already dating someone at the moment so she's busy, and we don't like any of the girls in the year below us. That leaves your year and we aren't big fans of Lavender or Parvati. That leaves you," Angelina and Katie pointed at Hermione with devious little smirks. "And we have a few suspicions of our own. We have taken a liking to you recently so you were our best candidate."

"Now let's go to the Great hall for dinner time, _our little pet_." Angelina placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder, a slight ominous tone to her voice sent shivers down her back.

* * *

"Wow, Hermione, why do you smell like broom polish?" Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, you know Helping Madam Hooch... She asked for some help and I volunteered." Hermione mumbled, trying to make herself sound believable.

"Oh I don't smell polish at all!" Ron exclaimed, getting closer to Hermione. "I thought for a second that you got caught in the line of fire of that pug's perfume again. Happened last week didn't it?"

By now, both Quidditch chasers were trying not to gawk in their seats as they heard Ron and Harry's words. Ron smelled Pansy Parkinson's perfume. That was definitely a shocker. Harry liked someone who played Quidditch. It better not have been one of the two.

"Hmm... I smell polish too. Hermione, I didn't see you at the pitch earlier. Have you been practicing flying by yourself? Planning on surprising us, are ya?"

Ah...yes. You've caught me, George." Hermione croaked out. "I've been...flying loads these days..."

"Hermione! I didn't know you liked green apples scented perfume!" Ginny took in a nice breath before smiling. "You should have told me before hand. I would have lent you something!"

Katie and Angelina gulped when they looked back at each other. Green apple they could only connect that to one person. And Quidditch for George? Angelina's hopes soared sky high that day.

"I don't know what's wrong with you guys. She doesn't smell any different than usual."

It was then that it fell into place. Everyone from 6th year dropped their utensils and soon enough, the whole table fell silent.

"...Was it something I said" Fred looked at each person in confusion. "Seriously... Someone say something..."

"You two... You two used..." George mumbled pointing to the two Gryffindor girls who pressed a finger against their lips to silence him. He mouthed one word to the girls. _Brilliant_.

Not far from the Gryffindor table, Slytherin chaser Adrian Pucey and Ravenclaw Roger Davies were listening closely to the conversation.

"To blatantly say that in public. I don't think he realised it was Amortentia."

"Shut it Pucey. You're going to ruin it."

"I want to tell him. Can I burst his bubble of confusion?"

"By all means. Go." What caught the Ravenclaw off guard, was when Adrian sighed and climbed up onto a table and shouted to the elder Weasley twin.

"Weasley! The confused one!" the whole room turned to the commotion and Fred looked at the Slytherin.

"What do you want Pucey?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" The whole room was watching in anticipation.

"Just tell me what you want to tell me!"

"I'm just sayin', we ship it hard over here in Slytherin!" a good portion of the table cheered as Fred simply raised an eyebrow. George tried not to laugh before he leaned to Fred's ear and whispered.

"It's Amortentia, Fred. You didn't smell anything because you love Hermione. Whether you knew it or not, Good job, you accidentally confessed your feelings in front of the whole school." It took Fred about two seconds to process the information before turning darker than his hair and slamming his head down on the table and groaned.

"Georgie... Kill me... End my misery..."

"Nope. We're going to be together for a long time. You aren't going anywhere, Freddie." George swung his arm around his brother's shoulder and pat him on the back.

Fred shot up and looked directly at Ron and Ginny, narrowing his eyes. He mumbled in a very clear voice "If that really was Amortentia... Pug's perfume and green apples? I know exactly who they love~" He pointed to his two siblings. They both gulped loudly before turning slightly red.


End file.
